Avatar: The Gravity Bender
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Only 2 months of peace from the war until more trouble comes. A new bending style has just been uncovered and it could be the most dangerous yet. Secret societies, and an ancient form of the Illuminati. Centered around one young boy with the power to destroy the world. It's up to the Avatar to end another war before it starts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar: The Other Bender Prologue**_

"_**Trouble Maker,"**_

Deep in the peaceful city of Bah Sing Sae. Nightfall had just taken the city, and most of the inhabitants are asleep. Including the savior of the world, The Avatar. The Avatar named Aang had saved the world from the evil ambition of the former Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozie. Since his defeat his son Zuko has taken his place as fire lord. However, his son is nothing like his father and has brought back some honor to the fire nation. He does take many visits to Bah Sing Sae to see his uncle and friends. It's been at least two months since the war had ended. Peace had at long last been felt all over the land. As if the planet took a big breath of fresh air. However, trouble is always around the corner. Peace is fine, but a little excitement never hurt anyone. 

"Stop the fugitive!" called a member of the Dai Lei. There were three at the moment.

Since Long Feng was exiled out of the city the Dai Lei went through a complete reform. The ones that went with the corruption were exiled or imprisoned. New Dai Lei agents were now patrolling the streets, and this time the Earth King is fully aware of all activities inside and outside the city. Currently the Dai Lei were chasing someone. The endurance level of the person was impressive. For such a short stature to be able to outrun Dai Lei agents is commendable. The person they are pursuing was short.

"Hey guys you still back there? If you are then let's see how long you can stay," the fugitive called back over his shoulder. He took a tight right turn then dashed off. The three Dai Lei agents followed determined to catch the person.

The person in question was questionable. It was a boy, but the age is unknown. His voice is gruff, but doesn't sound natural. He's short as well. He could be maybe, be at the chest of The Avatar. The person in question wore soft black shoes. He also wore a hood that skewered most his face. He also has golden bands around his wrist, and ankles. He had a dark green sash around his waist with an brown outfit. His shirt was short sleeve. It revealed he had brown skin.

He pumped his arms faster and faster. He noticed a stand where goods were sold. He couldn't tell what was sold there because nothing was there, but it did give him an idea.

He ran toward the small stub that held the corner of the stand. The Dai Lei were getting much closer. The boy grabbed the stub then swung around using the corner of the cart as his pivot point. As he came back around he slammed both of his feet into the face of the Dai Lei agent in the front of the pack.

The new Dai Lei weren't as forceful as the old one. The two Dai Lei agents still standing brought out pillars to incase the fugitive. The fugitive was completely surrounded, and it was too high for him to jump out of. The space in between was too narrow for him to squeeze through as well.

"You shall pay for your crimes. You thought you could hide here, and leach off us until you're at full strength again," said one agent.

"Long Feng made some mistakes, but you are definitely the biggest one," said the other.

"You guys trying to butter me up…well it's working!" He said. He began to twirl around in his limited space. A strange field of energy began to gather around him. It was almost invisible. He pushed both his hands out from his left and right. The force that came after was phenomenal.

Not only did he shatter his rock cage, but knock down the Dai Lei agents. All three Dai Lei Agents jumped up. They aliened together then punched out. The Dai Lei like to have their hands and feet covered in rock for surprised attacks most likely.

The person waved his left arm and the rocks shattered against some invisible force. He used his other and stretched it out with an open hand to freeze the shattered rocks in midair. He closed his hand into a fist, and the shatter pieces of rock came together. He sent the rock back at the middle pushing out his left hand. The all moved in one motion and wall came from the ground in front of them. They pushed the wall toward the person. He leaped over the wall. One of the Dai Lei slammed his fist on the ground. The whole area began move uncontrollable. This didn't throw off the other two. They both slammed their right foot over their left summoning a boulder. They kicked out with their left.

The boulders came hurling towards him. He nimbly dodged one, but with his footing so uneven he was struck in the arm with the other. He didn't receive the full blow, but it was enough to cause damage. He grabbed his injured arm. He looked up to barely dodge another boulder. The ground was more stable so movement was easier. However, the Dai Lei were full of surprises. They each summoned a pillar straight from the ground. They all hit him at the same time also trapping him. Two hit him in the back of his shoulders, and the other in his chest. The person struggled as best he could.

"Well, I guess you aren't as tough and scary as everyone says you are. Time to go back to your cage, you monster,"

Instantly when that last word was said the person stopped struggling.

"I'm the monster?" The Dai Lei didn't respond. They began to bring out more pillars to bind him. "I forgot that. Then let me show you what a monster can do,"

The person slipped off the ring on his right wrist. It fell to the ground with a ping sound. This put the Dai Lei on alert. This gave the person a spilt second. He was quickly able to grab his right wrist with his left hand. He forced his hands down, and then gently pulled it up. Certain weightlessness was felt. He then slipped off the ring on his left wrist. The person was able to slip out of his rock prison. He pushed out his hands to his front and back. A great burst of energy was released. If flung everything big or small all over the place. In essence it created utter destruction. The Dai Lei agents attempted to rise from the ground, but they could not move. It was as if a force was keeping them down. The person walked over with his hands flat toward the ground. They were at his waist.

"I hope you enjoy the spirit world,"

He slowly began to bring his hands down. The agents only felt the force intensify. The person kept going. He made it to his thigh, then his knees, and then his ankles. The pain the soldiers were going through was excruciating. His hands were merely inches from the ground. He smiled a devilish smile under his hood. However, before he could touch the ground a rock pillar came from his right. It slammed into his side. He went flying into a wall, and right into his injured arm. He looked to see who attacked him. It was a girl, and from the looks of her eyes she was blind.

"Why are you making all this noise!? Some people are trying to sleep!" she yelled.

The person staggered to his feet. He looked out to see five people, two boys and three girls. From the looks of it they just go out of bed.

"You don't have to do this," said one with an arrow on his head. This was the avatar Aang.

"To survive I must," he responded.

He began to twirl his hands together like a wheel. He pulled both his hands back then pushed out. The five people couldn't see what was coming at them, but the air looked distorted a bit. However, the attack was too big to avoid. The girl and the boy with an arrow on his head raised a rock wall.

The wall shattered instantly.

They all were flung in the same direction. They were however able to shake it off. The person prepared for battle.

"What kinda bending was that!?" asked the other boy known as Saka.

"Whatever it was it was strong," said the girl known as Toph.

The person jumped into the air. He performed a complete 360 then pushed out his right hand. The force ripped apart the ground. Toph raised pillars to deflect the debris. Aang twirled his staff then sent out a gust of wind. The person saw this and in mid air he flew up. That mystified everyone.

"I thought only air benders could do that," Katara said.

Aang jumped into the air, but the person took a nose dive down to the ground. He pasted Aang in mid air. For a split second their eyes met. The person passed them then did one somersault before slamming on the ground. When he did he let loose a massive release of energy. The created a giant boom destroying the entire area. Aang narrowly avoided the destruction. He landed on the ground in front of the person. Aang noticed he was exhausted. His breaths are deep and his chest is heaving greatly.

"You don't have the energy to continue, just surrender and stop all this destruction," Aang hoped he could get to whoever this is.

"I…can't…I wont…never!" he raised his hand.

Sensing another invisible attack was coming Aang used his air bending skill to through his staff to knock him down. He saw the person was exhausted, so he felt he didn't need a heavy attack. The person hood fell off as he fell back. Aang walked over and gasped.

"Y-You're…just a kid!" Aang exclaimed.

It was indeed a small boy, same color as Katara and Saka. His hairstyle was simple, with black color, but strange enough his hair had some white highlights. His eyes are strange as well. It was like a swirling white and black vortex. Aang got closer.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

With malice in the boy's eye he said simply, "Kutaro." (Cou-Tar-o)

He spun around and with surprising strength kicked Aang's feet from under him. The boy named Kutaro leaped to his feet then leaped out of sight. Aang could only stare in the direction the boy had gone, while on his butt.


	2. The Boy Named Kutaro

_**Avatar: The Gravity Bender part 1**_

"_**The boy named Kutaro,"**_

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Aang and the others were currently lazing around the house. They however, still were licking their wounds from last night. Aang sitting in meditation to calm his mind, and Saka running off at the mouth as usual.

"I mean come on! We beat the fire lord…"

"Correction Aang beat the fire lord," Katara spoke up.

"Well we assisted in the defeat of the fire lord, whatever. I'm just saying it makes us look bad when someone shorter then even Aang knocks us on our butts,"

"What's that supposed mean?" Aang said not being able to concentrate anyway.

"No offense Aang you may be the most powerful guy on the planet, but your still Mr. Shortstuff to us," Sokka said patting his baldhead. Aang only grimaced in response. 

"Well that aside I think we should find whoever this guy is," Katara said.

"Why bother with the guy. Not like he's our problem," said Toph laying on the floor.

"Because the Dai Lei seemed pretty intent on catching him, and you saw what happened,"

"No, I actually didn't," Toph responded.

"You know what I mean. He was about to take their lives," Katara finished while frowning at Toph.

"I was able to get his name…" Aang said.

"What is it?" Katara said.

"He said his name was Kutaro,"

"Kutaro? Ha its like a boy version of Katara," Saka laughed.

"Very mature Saka. What else do you know Aang?"

"Well, I was able to see his face under his hood. He was just a kid, even younger then me from the looks of it,"

"Anybody can look younger then since your like a 113 years old," Toph said.

"Fascinating, so let me get this straight. We have the Avatar on our team, the most powerful person on this planet. Plus a water bending master, and earth bending master and, two devilishly cute warriors. Got slapped around by a preschooler!"

"Saka," said Suki a little halfheartedly.

"Well, we were taken by surprise," Toph said feeling a bit offended.

"Besides, the bending style that he used is something I've never seen before," Katara said.

"It was like all the elements combined. He turned our attacks against us. Plus, he had these," Aang said holding up two golden rings.

"Where'd you get these?" Katara asked taking one from Aang to observe it closer.

"He must have dropped them. When I hold it I can feel a powerful energy coming from them. It's as if they may be the source of his bending,"

"I doubt that since he tossed us around without them," Suki said.

"We should probably be careful. We have something that this Kutaro may want. He could come at anytime,"

"Or, right now," came a voice. The whole group instantly became alert.

From the ceiling fell the same person from last night. He had his hood over his face, but something seemed off about him. His stance was weak. The others didn't notice this though.

"What the, Toph how did he get in here!" Sokka yelled/asked.

"I don't know I didn't 'see' anyone come in, but I know how he's coming out," She said getting up and preparing for battle.

"I see you have a nice home here. I would hate to trash it, but unless you hand over my rings I will," the boy known as Kutaro spoke. His voice still masked.

"Listen Kutaro, you snuck into our home as for as I'm concern you don't have the right to make demands," Saka said.

"But, I believe you stole something from me. I would have taken it off you last night, but the Dai Lea was everywhere. And…" Kutario collapsed to a knee. He gasped for breath.

"You faker! You're dead tired. You barley have the strength to make that phony voice," Toph pointed out.

"J-Just give me…my rings,"

"Not until we get answers," Aang finally spoke. "Who are you exactly?"

"I told you my name you don't need to know…anything else," He instantly got to his feet surprising everyone. "If you wont willing give them to me I'll take them. As they say the cornered rat bites the cat,"

He instantly charged toward Katara seeing she holds one of his rings. The ground beneath his feet began to break apart. He was unable to get in traction anymore, so he slipped. However, he landed on his hands. He threw his legs around sending out a powerful force right at Toph who went flying to the other side of the room. Saka quickly threw his boomerang aiming with precision. Kutaro quickly got his feet back under him then jumped up, and using the ring on his ankle kicked the boomerang back at Saka. The way it came back at Saka made him unsure on how to catch it, so it nailed him right in the forehead. Suki quickly took the offensive once Saka went down. She and Kutuaro began to engaged in hand to hand combat.

Surprisingly to Suki and everyone there this boy blocked Suki's attacks with ease, and returned his own. Suki tried a kick aimed for Kutaro's head, but Kutaro quickly ducked under it. Kutaro kicked Suki's one standing leg. Then while in mid air thrust his left arm up his palm flat, and his arm bending at the elbow, and placing his right palm on the joint of his elbow. This thrust Suki into the ceiling where she came back down hard.

"Suki!" Saka cried.

"Hand over my rings, and I may not kill any of you!" Kutaro threatened. "Stall me any longer, then this girl is first,"

"STOP!" Katara cried. With a flick of her wrist she took some water from her canteen then lashed out with it.

"Oh please water is the least effective element against me," Kutaro said dodging the whip by jumping. He used his invisible force to break the water in the middle. He used his power to control the other half of the water. The attack was about to hit Katara when Aang jumping in front of her holding out his hand. He stopped the water before it could reach them. The water piled up then Aang launched it back at Kutaro. Kutaro caught it, but then Aang sent out a wind blast right afterwards which knocked Kutaro into a wall and to the floor. He instantly was on his hands and knees.

"Just…give back…what's…mine,"

Kutaro began to get up, but was attacked by the earth itself. He cried out in pain. His hood also fell off.

"Takes more then that to beat the greatest earthbender alive!" Toph proclaimed.

Kutaro began to get up again, albeit much, much slower. Toph rejoined the others.

"I thought that blast knocked you out cold," Katara asked.

"As if. That attack was so weak, it barley lacked a punch. It's just like I said, he's dead tired,"

"All he wants is his rings," Katara said. He looked back at the boy. She gasped when she saw his face. "Oh my gosh,"

"What is it? Do you know him?" Aang asked.

"No, but he is just a kid. Younger then Saka's maturity level,"

"I don't think he's that young," Toph said.

"I'm in agony, but I can still hear every word your saying," Saka said rubbing his head.

Kutaro was finally on his feet. He then prepared for another confrontation. Katara stepped forward, but did not attempt to show she wanted to fight.

"Listen just calm down. We can help you,"

"I don't want your help or your pity! All I want are my rings!" Kutaro said now completely enraged and dropping his disguised voice. He jumped towards Katara. Aang quickly gripped his staff then spun it horizontally. He whipped it up sending a crest of air at Kutaro. Kutaro went flying into a wall and into his still injured arm.

"AAAAHHH…" Kutaro cried. The pain he was in was beyond pitiable. He held his arm while clenching his teeth and eyes. Katara began to step forward again. "Stay back!" Kutaro said throwing his other arm out. The force was so weak it only felt like Katara was hit by a soft breeze.

"You don't have the strength to fight anymore. Just calm down, I wont hurt you," Katara said getting closer. Now that she had gotten this close to him she could see his eyes. She could see the fear in them. No matter how hard she tried to reassure him that same fear filled his eyes. "I wont hurt you. I just wanna see your arm okay?"

Katara was able to get close enough to reach out to him. She bent down to his level on the floor. She reached for his arm. He recoiled back against the wall.

"Kutaro I want to help you, but you have to let me," she said.

With his arms shaking tremendously. He turned to face her slowly, until he showed her his arm. She gasped at the gash that was made, and how poorly cleaned it was. She water bended some water out of her canteen. He instantly became alert again, but lacked the energy or strength to really do anything. His muscles had finally relaxed. Now that they were relaxed they couldn't act as quickly, and that meant the adrenaline powering him had finally faded.

"Don't worry this just might sting a little," she said soothingly. She placed the water on his gash. She was right it did sting, but he felt the pain ease and relax. The surprise was evident on his face. "She now that wasn't so bad was it,"

"…I didn't know it could do that,"

"What do what?"

"That water bending…could actually…make someone feel good. I thought it could only hurt and destroy,"

"Why would you think that?"

Kutaro broke his gaze from her to the floor. Katara looked him over closely. For a kid his age he was quite built. Thick muscles, perfectly toned skin, but he looked so frail.

"How old are you Kutaro?"

"….9, but I'll be ten next week,"

There were shocked faces all around. "He's not lying," Toph said.

Without a word Katara grabbed Kutaro then lifted him up. Kutaro struggled, but barley with his lack of strength.

"What're you doing!" Kutaro exclaimed.

"I can tell you haven't sleep much, and you look exhausted. I'm going to let you sleep for a while, but when you wake up we need to have a talk," Katara said. She walked over to her room. Kutaro struggled weakly. "Stop being that way. Besides 9 year olds take naps,"

"Well I'm no regular 9 year old, now let me go I don't wanna sleep," Kutaro instantly froze when he said that. It was if he suddenly went into a trance. Katara took this chance to gently lay him down.

"Now if you go to sleep we may give you your rings back, but only if you sleep," Katara said.

Kutaro huffed at her. Talking to him like this after all he did is just insulting. But, he really wanted his rings, and this bed was very inviting. Kutaro slowly laid down, and oddly enough he was out before his head hit the pillow. Katara smiled then left the room closing the door gently. She turned to face her friends.

Before she could utter a word her brother cut her off.

"No,"

"But Saka…"

"I said no Katara,"

"Saka…he's,"

"Not staying here,"

"But that's…"

"Totally fair,"

"Will you stop…"

"The answer to that is the same answer to the one your asking, no,"

"Wait I don't get it what's happening?" Aang asked cutting into the sibling argument.

"Sweet ol' Katara here wants to keep the kid. Lets remember that this killed threatened to kill us!"

"Shhh Saka keep your voice down," Katara said quietly. She poked her head in the door to see Kutaro still asleep. Then she closed the door. "Saka you're being unfair,"

"No, unfair would be let's hand him over to the Dai Lei, or have you forgotten that they're looking for him,"

"Oh yeah, its totally cool for an army to be trying to track down, and hurt a 9 year old,"

"That is a good point," Aang said.

"Yeah, but that '9 year old' tried to kill us, and is too dangerous to keep around,"

"That's a good point too," Aang said.

"Awe is big bad Saka scared,"

"Hey do not start talking to me like I'm him,"

"Well you certainly are acting his age,"

"It doesn't matter what you say Katara he is not staying here as long as I stay here, and I am not going anywhere," Saka said folding his arms. Katara glared at him.

She then walked off into a room. "I think she doing something in your room Saka," Aang said.

Katara then came out with a suitcase. She opened the front door then dropped it outside. "Well bye," she said.

"Katara you don't even know this kid. You've known him for ten minutes. He tried to kill, you give him your bed, and now your kicking your only brother out just so he can stay!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Katara responded.

Saka sighs. "Fine he can stay for a little while, until we find a proper place for him, and if that proper place is in an earth kingdom jail then so be it,"

"Katara 142…" Aang started.

"Saka 0," Toph finished. "Are you sure you wanna date this guy?"

"That empty headiness as a certain charm," Suiki said.

"This is only temporary, but first lets clean this place up. Katara go fetch my things," Saka said snapping his fingers. Katara did go get Saka's bag, but not after smacking him to the ground with that special pipe of his that he felt made him look so distinguish.


	3. The Inner Mind

_**Avatar: The Gravity Bender part 3**_

"_**The Inner Mind,"**_

Everyone waited on the boy to wake up from his nap. They had waited hours after Katara had put the boy to bed. He slept hours without interruption, although Saka claimed he was free loading.

"So, while the baby's sleeping, why don't we figure out what he is exactly," Toph suggested.

"Okay here's what we know, he can move earth without earth bending, move water without water bending, and I can't really tell the difference between it and air bending," Saka said.

"I can. The way he moves it doesn't flow, but more like it influences, or like a force," Aang said.

"It's like Earthbending and Airbending put together, but then again its not," Katara said.

Suki glanced out the window. "Oh, looks like it's gonna rain today. I was really hoping for a bit of sun,"

"A little rain never hurt anybody anyway," Saka said.

Suki sighed then looked out the window again. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Hey look at the sky!"

"Why, I thought you didn't like the rain?" Saka commented.

"Suki grabbed Saka's pony tail then forced his face to the window. "Just look,"

"Alright I'm looking, but all I see are the clouds moving backwards…against the wind?"

"That's weird," Aang said.

"Oh, and our guest is awake now," Toph said.

"Great bring the little critter out here so we can have a talk," Saka said patting a club in his hand.

Katara took in a breath then let it out. She opened the door to see Kutaro was up. He's lying down while waving his hand in strange directions. He only glanced at the new presences.

"Glad you finally woke up," Katara said.

"I didn't sleep that long. You guys are kinda noisy,"

Katara shot a glare to Saka. "Sorry about that. Someone here doesn't like to use their inside voice,"

"Doesn't matter anyway," He climbed off the bed then sat on the floor with his back to them, still his hand making the movement.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing…" he responded absentmindedly.

"Come on," Aang pleaded. He glanced up at the window to see the sky even clearer then before. "Did you do that?"

Kutaro jumped then looked out the window. He immediately he stopped the gestures. The clouds stopped moving immediately. Everyone stared down at him.

"What?" Kutaro asked.

"Well that's some pretty unusual bending ya got there," Katara started. Kutaro didn't pay her any attention. "Hey remember our deal?"

Kutaro sighed. "I guess I may as well,"

"Great first question, what are these things?" Aang asked holding up Kutora's golden rings.

"There quite the fashion statement, are you sure your just a regular kid," Saka asked. Kutaro responded by flicking his finger at Saka. The invisible force struck him in the in the forehead.

"To answer your question, Avatar, those are my inhibitor rings,"

"Inhiba what?" they all asked.

"Kutaro sighed again. "Okay, take a seat, and I'll explain," They all did in their own way. "Ya see those inhibitor rings help me control my bending power. Unlike other benders I spend a lot energy using it, so these rings help me control it so I don't use too much of it,"

"You seemed really good though, why would you need them?" Katara asked.

"They're my family's most treasured possessions. My family is the most gifted at Gravity Bending,"

"Gravity bending, how's that possible?" Toph asked.

"Impossible, and possible are only a state of mind. When you put limitations on yourself that keeps you from reaching your full potential," Kutaro said.

"Wow, that's so wise of you to say," Katara said.

"Oh great another young wiseman," Saka griped.

"Those are just words that we Gravity benders live by, well used to anyway," 

"Used to?" Suki asked.

"Gravity Bending is an art that is more powered through knowledge and science then nature," Kutaro continued ignoring Suki's question. "As certain animals taught all the fire, earth, water, and air benders to bend, my group learned from the Earth itself. Gravity is a natural force on this planet, it's what keeps all living and non living things bounded to its surface. We adopted this,"

"Heh, Gravity," Aang chuckled.

"Well in our presences even Air Benders will know what its like to be grounded. Now I told you what you wanted to hear now fork over my rings," Kutaro said standing back up.

"Well, what do you plan on doing now?" Aang asked.

"That's non of your concern. Just hand them over," Kutaro was starting to get impatient.

"Well, what were you doing with the sky?" Suki asked trying to squeeze as much information as they could.

"…I over heard that you didn't want it to rain today. As a way of….apologizing I altered the weather a bit. Skilled Gravity Benders can alter the atmospheric pressure in the air. Capable of making all kinds of things happen,"

"Your pretty smart for a nine year old," Aang admitted standing up.

"I'll take my rings and leave now," Kutaro said reaching out his hand.

"Ya know I've never heard of Gravity Bending, and I'm at least 113 years old by now," Aang said.

"That would be because Gravity bending was founded 70 years ago, it never went any further,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alright enough questions! Just give me my inhibitor rings!" Kutaro yelled. His temper showing, and he was clearly ready to take the offensive. "Fair warning, without my inhibitor rings I'm not as in control of my bending, so the power I may release may be greater then I can control. Even with the ones on my ankles,"

"Just calm down, I'm sure we can work something out," Katara said.

"Work something out! I already agreed to everything so far. I've held up my end, now hold up yours!" Kutaro exclaimed.

"It's just that we don't want to send you out there all by yourself. I'm sure we can help you with the Dai Lei," Katara said.

"I didn't ask for your help. I know there isn't anything you can say to change their minds about me. The fact I'm here right now, is enough to call you guys traitors,"

"What have you done that's so bad?" Toph asked almost in disbelief.

"Exist…"

"Let us help you maybe we can-," Katara started.

"The best thing you can do for me, if you want to help is give back my inhibitor rings. Once I have those I can get out of the city," Katara was about to further question him, but Kutora raised his hand motioning her to stop. "Enough questions. I don't want to get you involved. Now that the war is over I really have to get out of here now. Just please give them back," He had a pleading look on his face.

Aang looked at the golden rings in his hand, then to Kutaro. He smiled a cheeky smile. "Yeah right, I practically invented the puppy dog look,"

Kutaro looked irritated again. He made a grab for Aang, but the latter leaped out of the way. Kutaro went after him. Aang grabbed his staff then dashed out the door. He changed his staff into a glider then flew off. Kutaro went after him. He crossed his arms then jumped up as he shot off into the air. He began flying through the air after Aang. Kutaro shot off the wall of a structure then burst forward. This threw Aang off course. Aang began flying sideways into another direction. Kutaro flipped then stopped in midair. He shot off in Aang's direction in a big powerful burst. Aang continued to fly through the air. Kutaro took to the ground, then he began running. Aang lost sight of Kutaro when he did that.

"Hey where'd you go?" Aang called out.

Kutaro then snuck up on Aang from above. He grabbed onto the back of Aang's glider. "Like I said, even Airbenders will get a taste of what it's like to be grounded,"

Kutaro created a powerful surge of energy and focused it into his right fist. He waved his hand to the right, and suddenly Aang's glider took a startling turn. Aang was flying side ways, but not on his own accord. Kutaro then created a lightless black barrier around them as they crashed to the ground. They plowed through the earth with great amounts of power. Aang groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked left then right.

"Notice something missing?" Kutaro asked holding up Aang's glider in staff form.

Aang gasped. "Hey give that back!"

Kutaro stuck out his tongue as he ran off. Aang gave chase immediately. Surprisingly he was able to outrun the Airbender. Kutaro came to a busy street. He smiled as he leaped into the air. His hands began to glow a bright white light. He spun around once then came crashing down…on the side of the wall. He began running on the side. Aang was so distracted by that he stumbled over the cabbage man's cart.

"My cabbages!"

"Sorry," Aang looked to see Kutaro pointing and laughing at him. Aang got back up and gave chase.

Kutaro landed on the ground in the square of the city. He chuckled at his accomplishment of losing the Avatar. Suddenly he became alert of something. Immediately he looked around the area. He saw everything looked normal. Something wasn't right though. He placed a hand on the ground then closed his eyes. He used his bending to try and pinpoint the danger that may be around. His eyes shot open as he flipped backward as a flame shot by him. He used Aang's staff to deflect a rock heading for his head at the same time. He landed nimbly then face his attackers. Two men both rugged looking, and buff. One dress in regular fire nation attire, while the other regular earth kingdom attire. They looked like regular citizens, but what made them look like they were together was the tattoo of half a scale on both their muscled arms. Kutaro eyes shot open in fear.

"Oh no…" Kutaro muttered.

"Well, we finally found the one that's been sneaking around the Earth Kingdom. Ya think he would be more crafty, but turns out he's just a brat," said one of them.

"That should make killing him easy," said the other.

Kutaro tossed the staff aside, as he flipped out of the way of another fire blast. He punched out with the back of his fist to smash an incoming boulder to bits. He then leaped into the air, but only to be cut off from a blast of fire. Then a boulder caught him in his back forcing him toward the fire. Kutaro gripped the boulder then turned it, so he began shielding himself with it. He then sent out a powerful burst which shot the boulder back down. The fire bender move aside easily. Kutaro lost track of the other one. He sensed something coming toward him immediately. He turned then kicked out also adding in some gravity power. The Earth Bender had catapulted himself in the air, but was quickly sent back down. Kutaro dove after him. The Earth Bender turned so he slammed into the ground on his hands and feet. He quickly turned launching a pack of rocks Kutaro's way. Kutaro was overwhelmed by it, but quickly noticed another blast of fire coming his way. He tried turning the pack of rocks together into a shield, but he couldn't pack them tight enough. The fire burst into his face. Kutaro was sent rolling into the ground.

"Whoa, this kid is pretty good, better then a few of the other ones," said the earth bender rubbing his jaw.

"But he will inevitable end up like the rest," responded the fire bender.

Kutaro started, but the earth shot up from under him into his stomach. He rolled off of it in midair then landed on the ground in a push up position, but then pushed off to avoid a fire ball. Kutaro was quickly finding himself winded, and much weaker then he thought he was. He couldn't control his bending properly, and he couldn't release it like he wanted to. He was at a disadvantage, a disadvantage his attackers were quite aware of. A boulder came flying at him. Kutaro needed to focus in order to win. He concentrated enough force to break the boulder in half with a wave of his arm. Then he pushed out with his other hand to hold back the fire that came after it. Kutaro swirled his hands above his head also mixing the attack together then launched it at his opponents. This caught them by surprise as they could not avoid the shockwave of the attack.

"That was cool," came a voice. Kutaro looked to the side to see Aang standing there with his staff.

"How long have you been there?" Kutaro asked, without turning from his opponents.

"Since the fight started actually. I wanted to see more of your bending in action. You're really good,"

"I'd be better if I had my rings,"

"Well let me take it from here," Aang said stepping in front of Kutaro. Kutaro blinked confused.

"What?"

"Hey, what's the big idea picking on my friend?" Aang demanded. Both men looked at Aang and immediately fell to their knees bowing. This was something Aang was not expecting.

"Oh, great Avatar, it is an honor, nigh privilege to be in your presence," said the Earthbender.

"Uh, what's going on?" Aang asked.

"We were sent on the mission to destroy the last of the abominations that was rumored to dwell in Ba Sing Se. We were just about to eliminate him," answered the Firebender.

"Why, what has he done wrong?" Aang asked glancing at Kutaro.

"His mere existence is wrong. Beings with such power cannot, should not exist in this world. Only the Avatar that stands for good is allowed such power. These beings are not Avatars, neither are they part of the nations. They must be destroyed before they cause problems to the world," answered the Earthbender.

"What, that's crazy!" Aang exclaimed. "No one should be put on trail for a crime that hasn't happened. Kutaro has done nothing wrong. He's just a kid,"

"A dangerous child, capable of such strength and power that even the eldest Gravitybenders do not have," The firebender said.

Aang was about to protest again when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to Kutaro.

"There's no point in arguing with them Aang. Just stand aside. I can take them. You don't want them thinking your against them," Kutaro said. He stepped past Aang. "You chose the wrong one. I refuse to be another head count on your wall of trophies. I'm gonna destroy that whole organization,"

Kutaro ran forward towards them. Both his hands were out and were building intense energy. Both benders immediately got to their feet then started shooting off attack after attack. However, Kutaro effortlessly swerved in between the boulders and fire. The Earthbender made pillars appear from the ground, but Kutaro flipped over them. The Firebender shot out a powerful stream of fire. Kutaro pushed out his right hand then began moving his whole arm in a circle. He caught the flame then used it to surround himself. Kutaro shot towards them then an explosion filled the air. A lot of dust was kicked up as well from the attack. Aang covered his face with his arm toe block out the smoke. Kutaro then limped out of the thick of it toward Aang.

"Told ya…" he collapsed at Aang's feet.

Aang didn't bother to think he immediately got Kutaro on his back then headed back to his house. He hurried off to make sure no one noticed him, and it was easier with all the smoke. While Aang was heading back Kutaro gained some consciousness.

"Put…me down," he groaned.

"That was some pretty good bending, but I could tell you were still weak. You should rest," Aang said.

"I don't…want…you involved,"

"Well as far as I can tell we're friends now so we should help each other out,"

"When did I…agree to that?"

"You should jus rest for right now. Don't even worry about it," Aang said. He felt Kutaro's body relax a bit. "There's more going on, and I want to be able to help,"


	4. Restraints

_**Avatar: The Gravity Bender part 4**_

"_**Restraints,"**_

Kutaro sits silently on the couch in the home of 'Team Avatar', as Saka calls it. Kutaro seemed to have recovered his strength a bit since Aang had brought him back. Aang also explained what had happened to his friends, and then they questioned Kutaro who just sat there. He was silent, only looking away or looking down. He refused to meet eyes with anyone. Kutaro wouldn't give any information, he simply asked for his rings multiple times.

"Kutaro, please we can help. Whatever trouble your in," Kutara said pleading for him to confide in them. Kutaro was struggling not to speak to her. Katara saw that. "You wont be judged for what you've done, or for who you are. I just want to help,"

Kutaro looked at her, finally. Katara saw them and gasped. They were eyes of such sadness and grief. His eyes were devoid of any brightness, besides the lightless black swirling in them. However, even that didn't show much signs of life. Katara finally somewhat understood why Kutaro avoided looking into anyone's eyes, and just from that small glance. Whoever those people were had previous involvement with his life, and it wasn't good. Katara then tried again.

"You can't keep those emotions pent up inside you know. It's not healthy. If your sad you should express it," Katara said.

"That wouldn't help the problem. Once one form of sadness is gone, another will come all over again. The next time it wont be cushioned from the previous sadness," Kutaro said finally speaking different words. He obviously didn't even wanna say that much.

"Can we at least get a name?" Aang asked exasperated with how difficult Kutaro is.

"That's already too much. The less you know the better off you'll be. The world is finally at peace, do you really wanna dive into a whole new battle?" Kutaro asked. He sensed that his quietness wouldn't stop them, so he decided to try discouragement.

"Well obviously kid they wanna help you," Toph said knocking on Kutaro's head rather ruffly.

Kutaro snapped his head in Toph's direction. He remembered that she is blind, but remembered her being able to see by feeling the vibrations in the earth. He also knew she could feel emotions, so all he had to do was give off an intense emotion. Toph's empty eyes widened then she stepped back immediately. Kutaro then turned his eyes to the floor with a look of agony.

Toph stepped all the way toward Saka who was smirking.

"Awe big bad tough Toph got scared by a little kid,"

Toph gave no words as she just slid her foot making Saka slid across the room and crashing. Suki stood next to Toph, ignoring the pain of Saka, she asked Toph, "What did you feel?"

"Something pretty crazy. That kid's got this crazy feeling about him, when I touched him," Toph said.

Katara only glanced in Saka's direction before looking at Kutaro, who only looked away.

"Okay, listen Kutaro, no more secrets, no more silence, and no more stares! You don't want our help fine then here!" Aang said shoving his rings in Kutaro's face. Everyone was shocked to see Aang give up on someone, even Kutaro. However, Kutaro was the quickest to recover.

"Thank you," Kutaro said taking them. Slowly Kutaro brought his right hand through one of the rings. Closer examination shows that Kutaro has this bracelet on also. It looked like a holder just for the rings on his wrist. Kutaro snapped it on making the ring glow. Kutaro repeated this process with his other hand, and then for the ones on his ankles. "Bye,"

Kutaro struggled to stand up, but was able to get to his feet on his own. He walked past Aang then went to the door. Kutaro was a few steps away from the door when he stopped.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," Aang said proudly as if that was his plan.

"That was your plan?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he wants to stay, but he wont tell us anything because he wants to protect us. Why?"

"Because the kids gaga," Saka said.

"No, because he cares," Aang turned to Kutaro. "Come on Kutaro you know you wanna-,"

Aang wasn't able to finish as Kutaro dashed for Katara's room then slammed the door. Everyone was confused by this, and then suddenly a knock at the door came.

"I wonder who that is?" Suki asked herself. She opened the door to see three Dai Lei agents at the door. "Uh can we help you?"

"We believe so. The perpetrator that you had engaged last night, and earlier today is still on the loose. We hoped that the Avatar would be able to assist us in finding this dangerous person," said the lead agent.

"What's so dangerous about this person?" Aang asked, as if he didn't know.

The Dai Lei agents looked at him surprised. "This person, in case you didn't already notice, is in command of a powerful bending style believed to be dead. Long Feng did many things, but keeping that one locked away was no doubt a smart decision. With him on the loose and no one controlling him he could possibly destroy the entire planet," said the Dai Lei agent.

"The entire planet, that's impossible," Saka stated.

"With his power, its quite possible. The strength of an earthbender, the versatility of an airbender, the flow of a waterbender, and the ferocity of a firebender. It's as if this person is also an Avatar,"

"What do you know about him?" Aang asked.

The agent shrugged. "Not much. Long Feng found him, and he's been in the prison ever since then. Only brought out as a secret weapon when the time came. I suspect Long Feng was going to use his power to conquer the Fire Nation, or overthrow the Earth King,"

"From what I hear he should only be at quarter strength right now, so he shouldn't be much a threat. However, if he has a chance to fully recover, he could possibly end everything," said the other Dai Lei agent.

"We'll keep that in mind don't worry don't call us we'll call you," Saka said closing the door. He looked at the eyehole to see if they had left. Kutaro then exited Katara's room. "Young man, you have some explaining to do,"

"I owe you nothing," Kutaro said coldly.

"A weapon? That's what Long Feng was using you as huh, isn't it?" Toph accused.

"Leave me alone,"

"Give us one good reason we should," Katara demanded.

Kutaro was silent at first, but looked her in the eye. "If you value your lives and wish not to lose what you have. You will let me walk through this door and never trouble me. My life is a living Hell, and if that's what you want then keep pushing,"

"What do you think we've been through huh, a picnic!" Toph said stomping her feet.

"We can handle whatever it is you have to say. We don't care about the risk, we've already gone too far since we already hid you from the Dai Lei, and kept you here," Saka said offhandedly. "We're in weather you leave or not. You telling us may help us survive,"

Everyone was silent when Saka made that deduction. No one had thought of it like that and Kutaro was mentally kicking himself for such a mistake.

"…..Fine," Kutaro said walking over the couch then sitting.

"Okay first question, why are you being hunted?" Aang asked.

"The Dai Lei at the door should've already answered that question. They fear me,"

"But, it's only on fear?"

"That's the only excuse they need,"

"You haven't actually done anything?"

"I…was forced to do some things I'm not proud of,"

"Like?"

"…I…took…"

"What'd you take?" Katara asked.

"I…took…lives,"

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Anything that was too low down, or too dirty to get the Dai Lei involved…I was called in. This brought attention away from the Dai Lei, but more on myself,"

"They brainwashed you?" Saka asked.

"Please, brainwashing only works on the weak minded. Not saying that they haven't tried to break me,"

"That's pretty awful,"

"Long Feng," Katara growled.

"It's sad how I was being held captive by those weaker then me, but they made sure I was weaker then them. They feed me few meals, and only extra meals when I was given an assignment. They wanted to keep me weak, strong enough to serve them, but weak enough to not destroy them. I will admit that was pretty smart of them,"

"We're going to go talk to the Dai Lei right now," Katara said standing up.

Kutaro raised his hand then Katara was forced back to her seat unable to move. Aang was about to move, but Kutaro motioned for him to stay calm. "I can't let you do that because it wont end well. You'll only fuel a fire of paranoia,"

"Kutaro, your nine years old! You shouldn't be subject to something like this. Your still a kid and I can tell you've had so much sorrow. I can't allow you to be away from you parents,"

"You don't have to power to bring my family back together again,"

"Watch me,"

"So, you can bring people back from the spirit world?" At this everyone froze. Kutaro realized he had already said too much. "I…didn't mean…I,"

"We're helping now, there's no question about it anymore," Aang said.

"Yeah, even I can't stand by and just let this go," Toph said.

"Guys, please just let me-,"

"Well kid ya got me. Well help ya since you're so insistent,"

Kutaro rubbed his temples seeing as they all were now decided that they were going to help him. Now he must divulged into a past he really doesn't even like thinking about. He looked around the room at everyone looking at him. He sighed as his eyes feel to his right hand. He stared down at the golden ring that rested on his wrist. Suddenly, the curious lemur of house jumped on his arm to see what he was staring at. Kutaro jumped in surprise at the lemur's suddenly closeness. However, everyone just smirked.

"Seems like Momo likes you," Aang said.

"So what, Momo like everybody," Saka said.

"Didn't Momo bite you a few days ago?"

"We're going through a rough patch right now, and I prefer we not speak of it right now,"

Momo looked at Kutaro curiously. Kutaro gently removed his arm from the lemur's grasp. He returned his attention to Katara, then back down to the ring on his right wrist. He moved to remove it until Katara spoke up.

"You can keep your rings," Katara said. "I can tell they mean a lot to you,"

"They do,"

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself,"

"I…" Kutaro looked at Katara's face then back down again. "I'm kinda tired, is it alright if I sleep?"

Katara jumped at the realization at how late it was getting. It was true that Kutaro did have quite a day, and he should sleep. They all should actually. Saka let out a sudden yawn that was a little over exaggerated.

"Yeah, we should really call it a night," Saka said.

Everyone soon followed his lead. Aang glanced back at Kutaro who seemed unmoved. Before Aang could say anything Kutaro stood up then walk toward the door. "I'll be outside on the roof," he said then walked out.

Finding this odd and curious to see what he was up to Aang went toward the door. He gestured to Katara that he would also keep him safe if need be. Katara smiled then went inside her room. Aang stepped out the door glancing around the scarcely lit nightlife of Ba Sing Sei. He looked to the right of the house to notice Appa sleeping. He smirked then turned his attention to the roof. He jumped up to notice Kutaro was lying on his back looking up at the sky.

"I was only out for a few seconds, do you think I'd run away?" Kutaro asked.

"I knew you wouldn't," Aang said confidently. Kutaro huffed at him. "I was more curious to know what you were doing up here," Aang asked sitting next to him.

"Early in my life I always loved looking at the sky. Star gazing, was a pretty popular event at night in my home village,"

"Why is that?"

"The fascination of the unknown," Aang looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not many understand that though,"

"Well, the unknown can be dangerous sometimes, and when you go looking for trouble you do wind up finding it,"

"Fear of progress, Avatar?" Kutaro asked smugly.

"You can call me Aang,"

"I know, it's just this feels too weird for me, being around you," Kutaro said turning his gaze from the sky to Aang, and upon meeting gazes with Aang back to the sky.

"What's weird?"

"It's…just really complicated,"

"Ya know, I'm the last of my kind as well,"

"Kind?"

"Ya know, I'm…the Last Airbender," Aang stated sadly. "I can understand what it's like to be like you,"

"You can, but…then you can't,"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked confused once again. "Aren't you the last Gravity Bender?"

"I mean, I haven't been on every inch of the planet, have you?"

"I've been pretty much everywhere," Aang admitted.

"The Airbenders were hunted down, for fear of the avatar becoming more then a legend. They can't ALL of have been eliminated, and admittedly the same can be said about my group,"

"So, you're saying there might be hope for both of us. That's a nice thought," Aang said.

"You lost hope?" Kutaro asked surprised.

"I've just accepted it,"

"Accepting something and believing in it are two different meanings ya know. I hope that one day that all this madness comes to an end,"

"Madness?"

"The peace you brought onto the world will not last forever you know. There's always someone who will get fed up, who gets pushed aside, or just tired of the way things are that can cause trouble. I don't mean to rain on your parade, but this peace is as fragile as glass,"

"You think?" Aang asked.

"I know, and what's worst is the madness it brings. Maybe it wont be the Fire Nation, but the Earth Nation or the Water Tribe,"

"No, they wouldn't do that," Aang stated strongly.

"Because you're allies with them, that means nothing in the end Aang. Haven't you heard the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"Well, yeah,"

"The whole world was against the Fire Nation, even the ones with ambitious appetites. What common enemies exist now?"

Aang gasped at such a thought. "You're trying to tell about this new enemy aren't you?"

"I'm only giving you an insight at what you're about to bring on yourself, and maybe even the world. You continue on to support me you will be put in some pretty hard positions. I'm just…" Kutaro cut himself off as if losing nerve.

"Giving a friendly warning," Aang smirked. Kutaro was silent. "Well thanks, but you'll see we can really help you,"

"You should get some rest, you're gonna have to be awake for when I explain a few things tomorrow,"

"Alright goodnight," Aang said standing up then jumping off the roof. Kutaro didn't move until he heard the door close. He slid off the roof then landed on the ground trying not to disturb the sleeping vicine.

"Okay, show yourself," Kutaro said in a much shadowed part of the yard.

"Sharp," said a voice. Then a piece of Earth went flying at Kutaro, but with one flick of his forearm the rock went off course into the ground, but not loud enough to be a disturbance. Suddenly, the man from earlier that day appeared. "You seem well,"

"Where's your other friend?" Kutaro asked.

"Looking up another lead, but I decided to follow my gut, and here you are," the Earthbender then narrowed his eyes. "So, you try to deceive the Avatar into turning against us,"

"I have no such thought,"

"The lies your kind tell. Tell me, is it just you trying to get back at us. We believe that only the Avatar should posses such power, and so you try and get the Avatar against us,"

"That was not the intent,"

"Then what was?"

"I'm…not sure why I'm still here,"

"For such a child you are so intelligent. You still have a chance to turn you life around,"

"That deal was offered already and I was treated like some common animal!"

"Well what else would we have treated you abominations?"

"We're people!"

"Silly child, you still fail to learn your place,"

The Earthbender stomped his left foot which shot up a boulder then punched out with a balled fist. Kutaro ran forward then jumped up to perform a front handspring with his hands landing on the boulder. When he came back up he also had the boulder in his clutches as he threw it back at the Earthbender. The Earthbender was taken by surprise as the boulder collided with his chest and he went sailing back. Kutaro quickly followed behind wanting to take the fight away from the house. He forced the man back far enough from the house to go all out. He turned to the Earthbender to get tackled by a boulder he didn't see coming.

"That all seeing gaze you monsters have is useful, but useless if you can't react to it in time,"

Kutaro felt his chest as he felt an excruciating pain. He surmised that a rib must have been either fractured or broken. Kutaro flipped to his feet then charged forward with his hands behind him and his head leading. The Earthbender raised a rock wall to stop Kutaro's charge. However, Kutaro kept going then put his wrist together as he pressed his hands against the wall blowing a whole through it. Kutaro's eyes narrowed as he quickly moved to his right to avoid the Earthbender who just slammed on the ground. The bender through his arm for a back fisted strike. Kutaro moved around it then performed his own spinning backhand strike, but with a bonus of his bending. This through the Earthbender through the wall he put up. Kutaro wasn't done yet though.

The Earthbender went rolling along the ground until he finally got to a crouched position. When he looked up he saw Kutaro charging at him with blistering speed with his arms behind him. When in striking distance Kutaro brought his fist forward then came to a stop then slammed both fist into the Earthbender's cheeks. The effect was delayed for a moment, but when the full effect came the Earthbender went tumbling head first on the ground.

"The amount of force I put into that is equal to getting hit in the face with a metal object, and add the speed I was going. I'm guessing the force was enough cave in someone's head," Kutaro looked down as the Earthbender rubbed his face in agony as he was rolling on the ground. "Or in your case break your jaw, the crown of almost every tooth in your mouth, and your brain probably sustained some damage to. Which will the explain the excruciating headache you probably have,"

The Earthbender only wailed out in agony. Kutaro looked down at him disgusted. Kutaro stomped his foot at the same time raising his right arm which made the Earthbender's form jump into the air to Kutaro's level. Kutaro then forced the back of his fist into the Earthbender's chest, which sent him flying until his back slammed into a tree, breaking bark. Kutaro walked over to him.

"What you intended for me I will intend for you, but I'll be nice about it. I'll make it quick," Kutaro said as he raised his hands to finish the job. He brought his arms to chest level then with his palms flat began pushing them the together. As he said he was gonna make it quick by caving in the man's skull. He was about to follow through with it until a pillar of Earth shot up preventing him from clasping his hands together. Then the pillars spread apart to relieve the man's head of the pressure. Kutaro noticed the man did nothing, so he turn to see Aang and all the others, save Saka.

"What are you doing!" Katara asked shocked.

"I told you, be ready for what you may see because you wont like it,"

"I thought you were upset about taking people's lives!" Toph accused.

"It's an acquired taste. When you've done it before you can tell who deserves it and who doesn't. I've killed people who didn't really deserve it, and those who did. I can tell the difference,"

"It's doesn't matter!" Aang exclaimed sternly as he approached Kutaro. "You were about to kill this man, and though I understand why I don't condone it!"

"I spend one day with you and suddenly you can tell me what to do?" 

"We mean, there's a better way to deal with this," Suki said.

Kutaro was about to reply when his eyes shot to the side. Using is Gravity bending he pushed the others to the side as a giant fireball came charging toward them. Kutaro leaped from the flames barley getting out himself. When he was out he began to rise when anther fireball came, but both Toph and Aang intervened as they raised a rock wall to defend Kutaro. Aang helped get Kutaro to his feet as Toph was about to go on the offensive, but then grouped her arms and the wall.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Their gone," Kutaro answered for Toph. Toph agreed since as soon as the wall was gone the Earthbender, and the supposed Firebender were not around.

"Let's head back," Katara said as she doused the flames with the water she carried around. Kutaro was the first to walk away, but Katara gripped his shoulder. "Hold on, let me see if you got burned,"

"I'm fine," he said as jerked away, but a little to sudden since his chest did not agree. "Mostly,"

"I'll fix you up back at the house," Katara said.

"But we are gonna talk about this," Aang added.

"Yeah, sure," Kutaro said as he walked back to the house guided by Katara.

"This kid is all kinds of messed up," Toph said.

"He's different that's for sure," Suki said.

"Hey Suki, where's Saka?" Aang asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Suki asked innocently.

"When I realized what was going on and told everyone. You ran out Saka's room,"

"I…sleepwalk,"

"Okay, we'll pretend that's true," Toph said walking ahead.


End file.
